masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Hida Kizuna
Hida Kizuna ( ) is the main protagonist of the Masō Gakuen HxH light novel, manga, and anime. Kizuna has the power to level up a girl through perverted or lewd acts. Kizuna possesses the Heart Hybrid Gear ability, but it is not strong enough to make him particularly important. Appearance Kizuna has black hair and grey eyes. His usual attire is his academic uniform of Ataraxia. In battle gear, he wears black outfit that emits pink light from several space. He couldn’t be called as muscular, but just from seeing one could understand that his body is fairly trained. Personality Kizuna has a friendly and straightforward personality. He has a very distant relationship with his mother and sister. He wants his mother to acknowledge him. Deep inside Kizuna has a inferiority complex of always being compared to his sister, because when they were kids, she was superior to him in every way possible. He always felt that his mother treated him like an unneeded child. Kizuna also doesn't like to shout out the name of his Heart Hybrid Gear. When he was a kid, he didn’t mind it at all, but right now, it is a keyword that he doesn't want to say overtly. He is also very aware of other people's feeling and doesn't want to do Heart Hybrid with them if they don't wish it. He has a very complicated feeling for his mother as he himself stated that he wants to meet her but at the same time he doesn't. Most of the boys in Ataraxai are extremely jealous of Kizuna's relationship with girls. History Background Kizuna was the first person in the world who tested the first Heart Hybrid Gear, his mother owned a research facility in Ataraxia, so Kizuna was also living in this float when he was small. He was chased out from the research facility seven years ago and was forced to move into Tōkyō float. Though, it was only for a short time, but he began to live with his big sister there just the two of them. Plot 'Volume 1' Powers & Abilities Abilities and Skills Immense Durability: Kizuna is very durable as seen when he defended Yurisia from Brigand's attacks, which would be fatal to normal human opponent. Equipment Heart Hybrid Gear: Kizuna's Heart Hybrid Gear is Eros it has an ability to replenish lost powers of other Heart Hybrid Gear's. *'Heart Hybrid': Heart Hybrid is an act that recovers the energy called Hybrid Count by two male and female possessing Heart Hybrid Gear, who joins their heart and body into one and shares their affection and pleasure. *'Climax Hybrid': By doing this he can fuse his and other person's Heart Hybrid Gear into one. Known modes so far: Mode Zeros: Eros drastically changes it's appearance, it boost everything from speed and strength of it. *'Particle Cannon': It is known that Kizuna can use a particle cannon, but he rarely uses it in battle because it would be too heavy for him to carry. Trivia * "Hida" means "Flying Bullet" and "Kizuna" means "Bond or Connection". Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters